Snorktracker: AllStar Is Seeing Stars
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Governor Wellington had AllStar and Occy challenge a "Snorktracker", and all of Snorkland is watching it live on their TVs and Massive Theaters. Would AllStar beat Snorktracker in the back country called the Outback? Warning: Country style violence.
1. Ch 1: Let It Begin!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

A couple of snorks had escaped from the jail and were on the run on the outside of Snorkland, they ended up reaching a point in the back country called the Outback. What is the Outback? It's one of the most dangerous environments out here in the ocean, land of the weird and unusual as well. The hoodlums didn't know what hit them, there were the sounds of octopus growls coming from all direction. The gunfire of SSHDG weapons continues to zap the water with sound, before they know it they stumbled upon a hidden IED and it exploded.

The blast cripples the crooks and their pursuer reveals himself, he was a green snork wearing a long sleeved shirt with dark green sleeves and camouflage pants suited for a forest on land. He walked over to the hoodlums with a rifle, a special rifle rigged to shoot bullets through the water like torpedoes. Beside him was a green octopus with white eyeballs, the snork's personal companion.

"Who are you?" asked the hoodlums.

"The names Radioactive Seaworthy," said the snork, "And Welcome To The Outback."

He then aimed the rifle at the two hoodlums and fired two shots, killing them.

The story made it on the Snorktown Newspaper the next morning, it was no surprise Radio (as he is usually called) had taken the title Snorktracker since he had been doing this for months on end. He usually had helped with his neighboring Feral Snorks, Snorks who had lost their minds after being driven insane in the Outback. They're usually mostly criminals and the Snorktown Police happily gave their troublemakers serving Life Or Death Sentences to Radio where he drove them insane and they became his neighbors for life.

The entire gang was at AllStar's house for a massive dinner gathering and happened to have seen it on the paper, and learned the incident that way. All the families were gathered in the Den and happened to be talking about him. "Man, Radio is doing quite well out there in the Outback." said Dimmy, "Now I see why he never wants us to go over there and see us."

"He barley comes over to see us these days," says AllStar as he sat down the newspaper, "I wanted to spend time with him more."

"Because he's your decedent after what you did to a Nuclear Waste Barrel?" asked Dimmy.

"That too," sighs AllStar, "Man, I'll do anything to spend time with him."

"Why not you call him?" asked Mrs. Seaworthy.

"He never answers," says AllStar, "And when he does answer, he simply tells me that he's busy."

"That snork never likes to be around with other snorks," said Dr. Gallio, "It's just he and his octopus Rex out there, along with those Feral Snorks I keep hearing about."

There was a knock on the door and AllStar got up to answer it, it was Radio at the front door with Rex by his side. "Radio!" cheered AllStar as he hugged the green snork.

"AllStar," said Radio as he hugs him back tightly, "Luckily I'm here to see you, on official business from the governor."

"Wellington?" asked Mr. Seaworthy.

"Yup," said Radio as AllStar lets go of him, "You want to here it from the Governor himself?"

That's when Governor Wellington stepped through, with Junior by his side. "Radio's performance on capturing Snorktown's Most Wanted had captured the imagination of all of Snorkland, Corky asked me to put his skills to the test against the best Snork in Snorkland. That mean's you AllStar.

"Me?" asked AllStar.

"Yup," said Junior, "We're going to have Radio hunt you down as you reach from Point A to Point B in the Outback."

"The Outback?" asked Mrs. Seaworthy.

"Da Outback," said Radio in a southern accent, "It's the best place to find decent Bluegrass tunes."

"So are you up for the challenge?" asked Governor Wellington.

"Well, of course!" agreed AllStar.

"But the Outback is dangerous AllStar," noted Casey.

"Your right, that's why Occy's coming with you." said Radio, "Just for fun."

Occy leaped into the air and landed by AllStar's side in response, "Okay then, tomorrow meet up at the police station." said Governor Wellington, "Don't be late."

After the Governor and his son leaves, Radio walked up to AllStar and placed his hand on his shoulder, "You might need to get some rest AllStar, your going to need it." he says.

The next morning, at the police station. The gang arrives to the police station and Radio was there waiting for them, along with Rex who was just sitting there with a smile on his face. "So far so good," said Radio, "You wanna begin?"

"Yes," says AllStar, "What do I need to do?"

"Simple, get from Point A to Point B." said Radio, "That's it, but you cannot have any outside help. No help from your friends, just you and Occy. And just to make that clear, you'll be dropped off at a location in the Outback blindfolded and when you take off that blindfold you wait for the flare then start running to the finish line. I won't know where that finish line is, but it would be marked for you to find."

"Is there any other rules?" asked AllStar.

"Yeah, you'll be provided with a compass and a map." said Radio, "You're free to take some items with you but it must be items you can use, oh and no pictures of family members."

Why?" asked AllStar.

"Because when you think of them, your going to think of me since I' am your family member." said Radio, "Now there some rules for me, one is I can't obviously kill you and second I have to keep the pressure on you until you give up, I can't just tackle you to the ground and capture you that way because it would be way so easy. And I'm also going to be using non lethal bullets for my rifle and shotgun, so I'll be shooting you with them."

"Your going to be shooting at me?" asked AllStar.

"Until you go down, and if that's not enough for you I have other non lethal weapons at my disposal." said Radio, "All classified."

"What happens if I get hurt?" asked AllStar.

"What, you think you would be pulled out of the game by a simple cut or scrape?" asked Radio, "Your safety is your responsibility, no one is going to help you if you break your leg or something except Occy. But man, you best have strong ankles."

"Are you sure you wanna go through this AllStar?" asked Casey.

"You can back out if you want, but you might disappoint Snorkland and the Governor might not me to happy." said Radio, "But I won't care either way, it's your call."

"I'll do it!" AllStar simply says.

"Great!" said Radio, "And one more thing, there's going to be special caches for you to find and I might have some help with the locals just to up the anty."

"Caches?" asked AllStar.

"To help you get to that Point B." says Radio.

"Alright, when do we get started?" asked AllStar.

"Right now," said Radio, "The next time we see each other, you better run."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Ch 2: Welcome To The Outback

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Unknown to AllStar, all of Snorkland will be watching the event live as it happen. As AllStar and Occy was taken to Outback, Radio is already there and is getting ready himself. "I've got a rifle, a bean bag gun, some rubber bullets, shotgun shells stuffed with bean bags, a taser, a switchblade, a long rope, and some Moonshine." said Radio to a camera as he pulls out a flask, "Don't tell the Governor about this, he he."

A massive stage was set up with a lot of bleachers, everyone will be watching on the massive screen as AllStar and Occy go head to toe against Radio and Rex. Everyone will be watching, including AllStar's enemies like Bigweed and Dr. Strangesnork. "AllStar has about 7 days before the deadline on getting to the Finish Line, he may be confident that he'll make it but I'm going to drive him insane. Outback Syndrome as they call it, will turn any snork feral."

Radio took off his shirt and tossed aside, "It's going to be hot out there," he says as he pulls out his rifle, "Remember, the outback is unforgiving as it looks."

The Outback has orange sand instead of white, it's loaded with kelp forests and coral reefs full of strange creatures. Some parts of the outback have yellow sand and other parts have tar lakes, it's going to be quite difficult. "So my destination is going to be 70 kilometer away and Radio is about 200 meters away from me," says AllStar to the camera before the crew leaves, "I'm sure me and Rex can beat him, like we did to Dr. Strangesnork, Bigweed, Slugward, and even Junior for too many times to be counted."

"AllStar will suffer in this, I'm not going to lie to you." said Radio, "For AllStar's enemies, your revenge will be accomplished. I'm going to make sure AllStar will be seeing stars so much that I'm going to make two star shaped bruises on his butt, why you ask? Well, it's just to make it a reason to call him AllStar for ironic reasons."

The crew left AllStar and Occy and waited for the flare, AllStar will be secretly monitored by secret cameras placed in secret locations. The flare goes off, right near AllStar and Occy revealing their position. "Let's go Occy," orders AllStar.

Occy cooed and he and AllStar took off into a kelp forest, within minutes Radio and Rex approached the sight of the flare and looked for a sign of the flare. "Footprints," said Radio, "I can smell them too, we're on to them Rex."

AllStar and Occy covered a lot of ground in the past 30 minutes, they think that it would be hours before Radio would find them. They finally stopped and rest for awhile, "Let's see, this destination is something called Seaworthy Reef." said AllStar as he reads the map, "Marked by a flag pole with a blue 5 pointed star on it, that shouldn't be hard to find isn't it Occy."

Occy coos in response and nods his head, "Man, we forgot to eat this morning." mutters AllStar, "Let's look for one of those caches Radio was talking about."

AllStar and Occy got up and began to walk through the Kelp Forest, finding a cache somewhere is difficult since they have no idea what to look for. Finally, he manage to find a flag sticking out of the ground. It was tucked inside a small rock cave near a kelp tree, he looked inside and sees a small package. He reaches inside and pulls it out and opens it, it was bread inside.

"Oh, bread." said AllStar, "My lucky day."

He took a bite out of the bread and handed it to Occy where he took a bite, "Taste hard, feels hard." said AllStar, "Not what mom used to make."

Suddenly, they heard a shot ripple through the water and a bullet grazes his head. "Time to go!" cried AllStar as he grabs the bread, and shoves it down his pants. AllStar and Occy hopped into the water and they swam for life as Radio gains on them, "Oh AllStar?" asked Radio as he chases him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Sooner or later, your going to be seeing stars." said Radio, "And you officially earned your name AllStar, now squeal like a sea pig!"

Radio pulls out a Winchester Miniature Torpedo gun and fires out rubber bullets, AllStar hears the bullets rushed by him as he tries to dodge them. They continue to chase each other for awhile, AllStar goes up and down as Radio fires away. AllStar can't believe how hard it is to shake him off his tail, but it didn't take much for AllStar to kick up some sand to try to blind Radio.

The green snork dodges the dust cloud and puts on goggles, "Try to blind me huh, Rex! Release the smoke!"

Rex cooed and then shoot's ahead of AllStar and Occy and sprayed his black ink in both of their faces, the black ink felt like acid almost and they can't see a thing. Then they slammed into a particularly large kelp tree in full speed, it stopped them dead in their tracks. Before AllStar could move, Radio fires two shots at the snork's rear. The pain of rubber bullets hurt more than he could imagine, just as they got off the tree Radio shoots a round at Occy causing him to yelp as the two rushes off into the kelp.

"You know what Rex," said Radio as the green octopus swims to his side as the green snork reloads his rifle, "This is going to be the most fun we've had in a long time, we'll keep an eye on them for now and tonight we get them back on the run."

Meanwhile, AllStar and Occy rushes out of the Kelp and into a clearing where they wash their eyes with soap trying to remove what little remains of Rex's black ink. "Occy? Does Octopus Ink usually stings?" asked AllStar.

Occy cooed and indicated that it's a no, when AllStar regains his sight he looked at Occy and his eyes were from yellow to pink as red lines trail to his pupils. "Your eyes are pink, what about mine?" asked AllStar. Occy nods in response

AllStar sighs and sat down on the bare ground and yelped. He quickly sat up to find that there's nothing on the ground, then he remembers getting shot at by Radio. "Occy, can you do me a favor and check my... rump?" he asked, "Just to see if it's okay."

Occy agrees but AllStar can tell he does not really want to check, the snork pulls his pants down and Occy checks his bare bottom. There were two large perfect star shaped bruises on each of his butt cheeks, "Is it okay?" asked AllStar. The red octopus cooed yes.

"Oh, well for pete sake." said AllStar, "We gotta keep moving, he's just right behind us."

AllStar and Occy began to walk, then suddenly a loud explosion goes off at the edge of the clearing. Whatever it was, it knocked AllStar and Occy to his feet. The two can feel pain in every inch of their body as they lie on the ground groaning, AllStar looked up and sees a rectangular device with evidence of tape on it. Surrounding AllStar and Occy were the projectiles from the IED, the snork picked one up and feels it.

"Rubber balls," said AllStar, "They're quite small, just the size of my thumb nail."

AllStar then looked at Occy and noticed the red octopus covered in blackish red spots, as he slowly sat up he lift up his shirt to check his abdomen since it took most of the blow. His belly was pop marked with blackish red spots as well, the black spots formed orange rings around them making them look like they're Hot Spots on the surface of the sun.

"Owww," moaned AllStar, "Siii, that's gotta hurt."

He then pulls the bread out of his pants and noticed that it had a crater in it, since he put it in the particular region of the lower body of course. "What a waste of bread," said AllStar out loud as he takes a bite out of it, "Taste softer now."

The Snorks back at Snorkland who were watching this life, were grossed out. They watched as AllStar offers the bread to Occy and he took a bite out of it, making the Snorks even more grossed out. The scene changes then switched back to Radio.

Radio was watching this through Binoculars from a distance and can't hear what's going on simply laughed and said, "That is disgusting, but awesome." said Radio, "Reminds me of that time we were eating Octopus Eggs huh Rex."

AllStar took a look at the device that brought him down, "Made out of metal, it was surely Radio," said AllStar to himself, "He's watching us from a distance, let's get out of here Occy!"

Occy and AllStar scrambles out of the clearing, Radio puts away his binoculars and he and Rex hopped onto a Sea Horse. "Man I love it when nature provides," said Radio as the horse neighs, "Yah, yah!"

Radio takes off on the Sea Horse and they head off into the Kelp Forest awhile playing a banjo, "AllStar will be see stars," sang Radio, "And when he does, he'll fall in the tar. Yee Haw!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Ch 3: Trouble At The Bayou

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

AllStar and Occy managed to find a trench to camp in tonight, the sores caused by one of Radio's traps still sting them like Jelly Fish. "If you think of family, you think of me." said AllStar, repeating Radio's words, "Why would he say that?"

As AllStar drift to sleep, Occy suddenly shook him back awake panicking. "What is it Occy?" asked AllStar, "Is there something wrong?"

The red octopus nods his head violently, then suddenly a rubber bullet shot out of nowhere and struck some kelp. AllStar and Occy looked over the hill and saw outlines of Snork beings from a distance, he could make out the outlines of large caliber guns being held in their hands. "We'd know you there city boy," said one of the Snorks in a Southern Accent, "We'll git you!"

"What the?" asked AllStar to himself.

The moon suddenly reveals itself and lit up the night and AllStar could see more detail on the snorks, they were different colored snorks covered in grime and spots. All of them had pinkish eyes and were wearing no shirt, apparently this could mean only one thing. "Feral Snorks!" screamed AllStar.

The ferals aimed their guns at AllStar and began firing away, AllStar and Occy quickly shot down back into the trench and ran off awhile keeping their heads down. "We smell you kilometers away," yelled another Feral Snork, "We'll do dis all night if we had to!"

AllStar began to hear banjos and villons playing from all directions, and as he ran he noticed more and more feral snorks coming out of the bush. The tench ends and he and Occy were forced to swim to the top of the kelp forest to avoid the Feral Snorks, of course this puts him out in the open and there were several Ferals swimming above the kelp line and swam after the two.

They struggle to swim as fast as they can and were forced back down into the Kelp Forest, AllStar and Occy continues to hear rubber bullets and small bean bags wizz by their ears. "Come on you lazy hillbillies," yelled Radio's voice from a distance, "Drive Pappy out of the forest into the you know what!"

"YEE HAW!" cheered the Feral Snorks.

"You know what?" asked AllStar, "What?"

After swimming several kilometers, AllStar and Occy were exhausted and desperately need sleep. They no longer hear any banjo or villon music so they swam back to the ocean floor and continued the rest of the way on foot, awhile walking every time they think they hear a villon, harmonica, acoustic guitar, and/ or banjo they picked up the pace until they stop hearing it. It was a dreaded 5 minute pattern at puts a strain on AllStar and Occy, after walking about a few minute they began to smell something strong.

"It smells like dirt," said AllStar, "What smells like a sea urchin?"

AllStar and Occy pushed aside some sea weed and see's lakes of black liquid going for several kilometers, there were kelp tree's here and there but it was mostly bubbling goo. "Oh great, a bayou." muttered AllStar, "We've stumbled into a Swamp of Tar, we'll cross it later."

The snork and octopus sat down against a kelp tree and stared out into the swamp, listening it bubbles pop they had trouble falling asleep as they continue to hear villons play throughout the night.

The next day, Snorkland learned what happened last night after watching the reviews. Mr. and Mrs. Seaworthy were horrified but they understood clearly that their son is not going to die, however they felt like they have been lied too. "The bayou is gruesome, full of mud monsters and what not." said Radio to the camera as it broadcast live, "The only enemy out there is the snorks who live there, AllStar and Occy must be hungry after the second day so he might have no energy on swimming over the bayou. They'll just have to cross it on foot."

AllStar woke up with a headache as the sun shines in his eyes, Occy woke up as well but not as bad as the snork. "Stomach's growling, head's hurting. I feel miserable." mumbled AllStar, "Let's go, before the hillbilly snorks eats us alive."

Occy cooed as they prepare the long walk through the tar swamp, they did their best not to step in the tar as they try to walk on whatever dry land there is. It was a grueling walk, moving through thick tar and mud. For some reason, the two keep stumbling onto large jugs of thick clear liquid. "What is this?" asked AllStar as he picks up a jug out of the tar, he opened the top of it and took a sip on what's inside, "Whatever it is, it tasted nasty at first then tasted sweet. Smells weird though."

As he began to slurp the stuff from the jug, he felt the aches go away more and more at every gulp. He then hands the stuff to Occy where he also drinks it, by the time he's done the two were just about to leave when they saw something dunked itself into the tar. "What was that?" asked AllStar. They stood there standing still for a moment and waited, when nothing happens the continue to walk through the bayou but then they saw something stick it's head out of the tar.

AllStar and Occy froze in fear as they stare into the pink eyes of a swamp monster, but the swamp monster looks vaguely familiar. "Déjà vu," said AllStar. The swamp monster bursts out of the tar and scatters tentacles away from it's body, using them to help him float on top of the tar. It was an octopus, but not the kind of octopus you expect.

"Neuroctopus!" screamed AllStar.

The Neuroctopus is the smartest breed of octopus in the ocean, created by yours truly: Radio Seaworthy. A fine example of the Neuroctopus is Radio's pet octopus, Rex.

AllStar ducked as the Neuroctopus tries to leap onto his head, Occy hops onto the snork's shoulders as AllStar takes off swimming as fast as he can. The Neuroctopus charges after the two with tremendous speed, and managed to clobber AllStar and brought him down into the tar. As he wrestles with the Neuroctopus' 8 tentacles, Occy does his best to help.

AllStar then realized something, the Neuroctopus' legs are extremely strong but their jaw is the weakest part of the body. He held the Neuroctopus into the air as it tightly wrapped it's tentacles onto his arms and AllStar kicked it in the jaw as hard as he can, the green octopus yelps and lets go of AllStar and Occy tosses the Neuroctopus into the tar.

"You know, there's a lot of creatures with pink eyes around here." said AllStar as he get's back to his feet and brushes off the tar, "If there's one of them, then there should be..."

He should have kept his mouth closed as a dozen or so Neuroctopuses appeared out of the lake, Occy jumps back onto AllStar's back and he ran for the hills. The Neuroctopuses simply laughed at AllStar's misfortune caused by them, and so they let him go. Radio lies on his belly from a distance and watches AllStar and Occy via binoculars as they reached the edge of the swamp, covered in tar AllStar simply took off his shirt since it was itching him, folded it up, and tossed it on a rock.

Now half naked, AllStar and Occy were just about to continue on their course when something caught their eye. "Occy, is that the same kelp from before?" asked AllStar, he looked to his left and saw footprints of a snork and octopus. "Oh starfish, we went in a circle!"

Radio laughed as he watches AllStar jump around like a mad man as he stomps on the ground and kicked some kelp, after hurting his foot he quickly calms down then looked around. "No Neuroctopuses in sight, that's good." said AllStar, "I'm not going through that again Occy, let's go around the bayou this time."

Occy agrees and the two heads off down the shore of the swamp, "Man I hate bayous," mutters AllStar under his own breath."I hate swamps, I hate forest, I hate the outback!"

"AllStar is getting grumpy kids," said Radio to the camera, "But there's something else at play, let me set my binoculars to infared."

After walking for about 3 kilometers, it was getting dark and AllStar and Occy was exhausted. AllStar's headache has gotten worse as he sat down on a flat piece of ocean floor, Occy comes to his aid and whines. "I don't feel well Occy," admitted AllStar, "I don't feel well at all."

Occy placed his tentacle on AllStar's head, it was warm. The snork's yellow skin slightly and dark circles began to form on his eyes, snorks back home noticed that AllStar is breaking down and Radio confirmed it. "According to my Thermal Infrared Camera," says Radio, "His temperature is 37.7 degrees Celsius, diagnosis is fever. AllStar isn't going to die but this is a turning point for him, this should get interesting."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Ch 4: Swamp Fever

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

3 Days went by and AllStar and Occy is just half way through the course, they were stuck on the bayou as AllStar is suffering from a Fever. Fellow snorks at home can't bare to watch AllStar walk like a zombie through the bayou, after being attacked by several Neuroctopuses and Feral Snorks it has drained a toll on AllStar. In a desperate search for food, AllStar managed to make himself a weapon.

"I'll use this to bash those Neuroctopuses," said AllStar as he makes a sledgehammer out of stone and a stalk of strong kelp, "Once we got a Neuroctopus, we'll be eating tonight."

Occy whines, indicating he's not sure of AllStar's plan.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," says AllStar, "It just have to work, we'll use a geothermal vent over there to cook the meat. Okay?"

This is a bit scarey for Occy since he fears AllStar will kill him and eat him, he just fears that he won't go to that conclusion. AllStar heads off into the bayou and searches for a Neuroctopus, he seen several of them already but they seem to know what he's up to. After searching for an hour, a Neuroctopus pops out of the tar and growls at AllStar. He swings the hammer on top of the Neuroctopus' head and crushed it skull, not before yelping.

AllStar picks up the Neuroctopus and checks it to make sure it's dead, "Okay, he's dead." said AllStar as he cleans off the tar from the Neuroctopus, "Now where's that vent?"

The snork cooks the Neuroctopus on the vent for a few minutes as Radio watches him from a distance, Radio watches them from his same position with binoculars as AllStar takes a bite out of the Cooked Neuroctopus' tentacle. "Wow, this taste better than I thought." said AllStar.

Occy however wouldn't give in, he just stares at the pieces of Neuroctopus tentacle right before him. "Come on buddy, you gotta eat," said AllStar, "This is Survival, you can't be choosy out here."

Finally, the red octopus picks up a cooked tentacle and eats it. His act of cannibalism hasn't gone unnoticed to the Neuroctopuses watching from a distance, as a result they keep out of sight of AllStar and Occy for now. AllStar didn't knew it then, but he is sick. Stricken with fever, his body temperature begins to climb from 37.7 degrees centigrade to 40 degrees centigrade and he didn't noticed.

Radio managed to use a infrared camera to show AllStar's body temperature to the snorks who were watching back at Snorkland in the massive theater and their television sets, the gang and their parents happened to be in the Seaworthy's home watching this unfold on a 3D HDTV set. "Poor AllStar," cried Casey, "This is just like the time he got Pneumonia."

"But something's different, why isn't he scumming to the fever?" asked Dr. Gallio, "By Neptune, look! His temperature is rising far beyond what his body can handle!"

Suddenly a meter appeared on the lower right screen, just above the Celsius meter. The screen shows AllStar's heart rate, followed by the beeping sound that is recording the rhythm of his heart. It showed that AllStar's Heart Rate is at 130 BPM at rest and the beeping sound is quite fast. "Hypertension," diagnosed Dr. Gallio, "Along with an increased Blood Pressure, that's not good."

As AllStar's parents cries, AllStar himself is just about to have a change of attitude at the Outback. "We've gotta find a way out of this swamp," he says to Occy, "This bayou is wasting our time, we've gotta go now."

Occy doesn't want to walk or swim, he's too exhausted just to move so AllStar picks him up and carries him over his shoulder. As AllStar trudges through the tar, he begins to hear the banjo's and villons play again. AllStar starts running, he ran as fast as he can and he began to see the Feral Snorks come after him in massive numbers. They jumped into the tar and ran on top of it, AllStar ran faster as the Ferals gain on him.

"Ooo, city boy is starting to become we boys," said a Feral Snork.

"I just had enough of you!" spat AllStar as he swung his makeshift sledgehammer at the Feral Snork, it slammed against the snork's stomach knocking him to the ground. As the Feral Snorks come to his aid, AllStar and Occy gave them the slip and run off into tall seaweed. "Git Seaworthy boys," yelled the downed Feral, "And after you git Seaworthy, give him to odor Seaworthy!"

As AllStar ran, Radio keeps the camera trained on him as his temperature shot up from 40 degrees Celsius to 42 degrees Celsius. At this state, his brain and internal organs will begin to receive damage from the heat. "Why would AllStar put his life at risk for this?" asked Mrs. Seaworthy as she cries.

"AllStar wanted to spend time with Radio," mentioned Dr. Gallio, "Maybe that's why he agreed to this challenge."

"Now, it's time for me to chase him directly." said Radio to himself, "Come on Rex, let's get him."

Rex barked twice as Radio and the Neuroctopus hops onto the Sea horse and they took off down the ally, "We're going to need to target Occy first," said Radio, "If we take him out, AllStar will become more desperate and he would have to work himself to exhaustion."

When AllStar saw Radio coming out of the bush, he does his best to elude him and ends up running out of the bush and back onto the open tar bayou. Occy then jumps off of AllStar and quickly swam beside him, just what Radio needed. He took out his rifle and aimed it at Occy and fired away, two shots struck Occy in the back but he just keeps on swimming for his life. Radio then thought of an idea, he steered his Sea Horse so it's right behind Occy and aimed the rifle at the red octopus' underside. The point where 5 of his 8 legs meet, then fired.

Occy screamed as he grinds into the tar to a dead stop, unable to move his tentacles due to the blow Radio made, "OCCY!" cried AllStar as he skids to a stop. Before he could come to Occy's aid, Rex jumped off the Sea Horse and charged at AllStar and sprayed him in the eyes with black ink again. Blinded and distracted, AllStar drops to the tar and tries to crawl his way towards Occy's crying.

Radio had got out his rope and made it into a lasso where he throws it at Occy and nooses him, by pulling sharply on the rope Occy came towards Radio on the rope like a yo yo and is tied onto the rope – trapped. "Let's get out of here Rex!" yells Radio, "We'll let the Ferals take care of AllStar."

Back at the Seaworthy's home, the group watched as Radio and Rex dove into the bush with Occy in hand leaving AllStar in the tar. "I don't get it," spat Dr. Gallio, "How come Radioactive did not capture AllStar, he has the chance right there so why did he take Occy instead?"

"Capture is not the goal," said a voice, the door opened and Dr. Strangesnork walked right through surprising everyone.

"What do you want brother?" asked Dr. Gallio.

"Radio wants to see how much AllStar could take before he..." explains Dr. Strangesnork, "Uhh, what's that word."

"Breaks down? Gives up? Loose his mind?" asked Junior.

"Oh now I remember," says Dr. Strangesnork, "Until his will his broken and his spirit is crushed and can no longer fight, by now he's going to make a futile attempt to get Occy back but knowing Radioactive Seaworthy – it would be the biggest mistake in AllStar's life. Woo wa ha ha!"

"Why would Radio do such a thing?" asked Daffney.

"He's a loner and a Hillbilly Mad Scientist who works for Good and Evil," explains Dr. Strangesnork, "He works with me and he works with you brother, Radio is on no ones side. So Radio is playing on two sides all along, just for his purposes in the name of Science."

"I know that, brother," argued Dr. Gallio as he get's off the couch and raised his fist, "I swear that Radio would never kill OUR nephew!"

"He won't of course, but AllStar will try to kill HIM," noted Dr. Strangesnork, "Kind of ironic since AllStar brought him to the world, don't believe me? Just you wait as I stand with the right answer."

With that, Dr. Strangesnork storms out of the house leaving everyone to wonder if AllStar would really murder Radio. "Would he?" asked Mr. Seaworthy.

Dr. Gallio stood there and sighed as he slumped back into the couch, "He would, you seen what he did to that Neuroctopus and that Feral Snork." he mutters, "It's just a matter of time."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Ch 5: Occy Is Finished

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"OCCY!" cried AllStar at the top of his lungs, he went chasing Radio out of the bayou and back into the Kelp Forest. After just 4 days of gruesome torture and humiliation in the outback, was tearing AllStar apart mentally, emotionally, and physically. The severely high fever rose once more from 42 degrees to 43.3 degrees Celcius, it as already been 30 minutes and AllStar should have been dead at 15 minutes with that kind of temperature.

However, the fever began it's work on tearing apart AllStar's Nervous system. First his sense of touch was numbed then it was his brain directly, as damage occurs AllStar began to see hallucinations and began to forget past events before the chase. It's almost like he's becoming just like Dr. Strangesnork as he can't remember his own name, neither his friends names, he began to believe that they never existed and they're just part of his imagination. Only one name is stuck in his head.

"Occy," he muttered to himself, "I'm coming to get you buddy."

After walking in the direction he believed Radio went, AllStar wondered how he's going to find Radio since he's on a horse. "Where did Radio get his hands on a horse?" asked AllStar to himself as he walks like a zombie, apparently AllStar's Frontal is suffering along with his Temporal Lobe and Parietal Lobe but Occptical Lobe remains untouched for now. But AllStar's Cerebellum is the most hit so far, evidenced by his zombie-like walking.

As AllStar walks in circles, several kilometers away Radio and Rex make's camp and dropped the tied up Occy on the ground. They laugh as 4 Feral Snorks showed up along with a couple of Neuroctopuses, scaring the crap out of Occy. "And now, we wait for AllStar." says Radio, "Knowing him, it wouldn't take him that long to find you Occy. Which is what we wanted him to do."

"Are we going to torture him tonight?" asked a Sky blue Feral Snork.

"You're already torturing him," noted Radio, "His condition is beginning to deteriorate, and by removing Occy from him that might push him over the edge."

"So what's happening to your Pappy Rad?" asked a Orange Feral Snork.

"He's changing," says Radio, "AllStar is becoming more like you guys, and it won't be long before he goes supernova on himself."

"How exactly?" asked the Feral Snorks in unison.

"Well, some of the bruises I gave him on day one has split open and gotten infected from the tar during his misfortune at the bayou. As his body becomes septic, the fever he has reached 43.3 degrees Celsius. This in turn attacks his Nervous System and the brain directly. He would feel less pain than he should, soon he'll forget who he is and who he loves and will become insane and ruthless – turning into a Feral Snork just like you guys."

"Damn, no wonder I can't remember my past life." said the Sky blue Feral Snork, "Wat are we goin to do when he finds us?"

"When he comes, he's going to fight me and possibly try to kill me." explains Radio, "Before hand, you guys round up as many Ferals and Neuroctopuses as you can humanly possible then I'll give you the signal as a green flare and you come charging in. Chase him out of the area but make sure Occy is down and out, I want reality to hit him hard and I mean HARD."

"What if he kills you or tries to attack us?" asked the Orange Feral Snork.

"I just told you, come in with guns blazing and scare him off to the hills." says Radio, "I'll try to catch him myself later on, now prepare reinforcements pronto!"

"Okay, we'll see you at the fight then, "Says the Ferals as they pack up and leave.

After all the Feral Snorks and Neuroctopuses leaves, Occy's stomach growled and Radio looked at him with a neutral expression on his face. "You're hungry Occy?" he asked.

"Occy nods with sad eyes as Radio took off the tape that bounded the octopus' mouth shut. "Now don't get cute on me, it happens more than you think," says Radio as he pulls out a cooked tentacle out of his backpack, "Neuroctopus Tentacles are considered a delicacy out here, but I also eat some of the organs from MY homemade animals – usually the liver, the eyes, the heart, and of course the brain. The good stuff is usually in the heart though."

"Ewwwww," cooed Occy as Radio shoves the tentacle into the octopus' mouth, he was so hungry that he didn't fight back.

"In the Outback, cannibalism is one of the most frightning out here," says Radio, "It reminds you on how dangerous the back country is, for both locals AND outsiders." Radio then hands another Neuroctopus tentacle to Rex and got another one for himself.

"Everytime I go into Snorkland," he jabbers, "I tell the City Snorks about life n the Outback. I keep telling them it's no picnic and it's dangerous and deadly, just one wrong move out here would get you killed. Remember that living is a right but being alive is a privilege, a privilege that we might loose one day regardless. But don't let that bother you, you and AllStar are not going to die on my watch but you are getting a taste of the danger of Snorkland's neighbor. Welcome to the Outback, home to the weird and unusual."

Occy whines after he finished eating the cooked tentacle, "What's wrong boy, you want another?"

The octopus shook his head and made a five pointed star in the sand with his tentacle.

"He's coming Occy but trust me," ensures Radio, "After you see him again it's going to be over for you, as in your never going to see him again for the rest of the chase."

Occy gulped at the thought.

"Of course, he should be coming anytime now," says Radio as he pulls out a Bean Bag Shotgun, "It's just a matter of time."

As Radio sat there in the glow of a hot filament, (an underwater version of a campfire), AllStar watches him from a distance with rage in his eyes, he first watches Radio who was holding a shotgun and then at a sleeping Rex, the thought of Rex trying to take control of him came to mind.

"Gotta break the jaw," muttered AllStar to himself, "Then move to the real target."

AllStar approaches the camp armed with a club, he approaches Rex from behind as the green octopus sleeps peacefully, he suddenly woke after AllStar stepped on a twig. No time to react, AllStar swung the club onto Rex's head and failed to break his jaw but knocked him out cold.

"Finally!" cheered Rick as he gets to his feet. As he aims the shotgun at AllStar, the snork knocked it out of his hands with the club and it knocked to the ground. The sea horse wisely steps out of the scene after AllStar threw the club at him, then the snorks began to fight with their fist.

AllStar got his butt whipped by Radio due to his skills in hand to hand combat. After flipping AllStar 3 times and smashes his head into the sand twice, AllStar desperately tries to locate a weak spot on Radio's body. After throwing punches into Radio's neck, armpits, and groin and received a counter attack in response it made him think outside the box.

The snorks at Snorkland were screaming, "Go for the gun!" at their televisions and/ or theater screens. The gang and their parents were at the edge of their seat, hoping for AllStar to win the fight. AllStar's parents and baby sister can't bare too look as AllStar is thrown across the camp and into the ground as Radio shoots a green flare into the sky, alerting the Ferals in the process.

As AllStar lies on his stomach, groaning in pain, he see's the shotgun in front of him. Without thinking, he grabs the shotgun, turns around, aims, and fires a bean bag straight into Radio's stomach in a fraction of a second.

Radio grabs his gut as everyone held their breath, after a short silence the green snork falls flat on his face. Everyone in Snorktown, except his enemies, were cheering for AllStar and Occy. It was a big slap to the Snorktown Police Department as they were hoping Radio would win. In response, Corky stomps out of the room and began unleashing his anger in the other room.

At Outback, Rex regains consciousness and tries to leap at AllStar but he quickly swung the butt of the rifle into Rex's face awhile the octopus was in mid-air and smashed him back to the ground. With Rex stunned, AllStar spots an ax sitting nearby and grabbed it. Everyone watched as he chopped off one of Rex's tentacle and the Neuroctopus screams, then AllStar uses the flat end of the ax and smashes Rex's head with it – knocking him out cold again.

Everyone went silent as AllStar stares at Rex panting, he drops the ax and rushes over to Occy who saw the whole thing unfold. "I'd thought I lost you Occy," says AllStar, "Let's finishes this together!"

Occy let out a cheer and everyone at Snorktown cheered at their TVs and Theatres, before AllStar and Occy leaves – they heard a voice, "That's not how life works AllStar Seaworthy." it said.

AllStar and Occy turned around and see's Radio looking up at them, realizing he's only fooling them. "What?" asked AllStar.

"I said that's not how life works," suddenly Radio pulls out two taser guns, "Pappy."

Radio fires the tasers at AllStar and Occy and barbs hooked up to wires shoot out of them and stabbed into the two like knives, everyone back at Snorktown were horrified as they watched the two are electrified from the tasers. To amplify the fear, two meters appeared at the bottom of their screens. Showing both AllStar and Occy's heart rate beating rapidly and uncontrollably due to the electricity flowing through their bodies. As they were doing seziures, Radio let's go on the taser hooked up to AllStar and the barbs were ripped off of him and AllStar's heart rate meter is removed off of the screen.

Finally, AllStar presses a button on the taser still hooked up to Occy and two powerful lightning bolts travel across the wire on the taser and were unleashed on Occy. His heart rate soon beat ridiculously even faster before Radio stops tasering Occy after 2 seconds, and when he stopped Occy's heart rate meter flat lines and wails a single tone as the red octopus collapses on the ground and the meter and tone disappears.

"OCCY!" screamed AllStar as he get's back up to his feet, then he hears the banjos, villons, and harmonicas again as Feral Snorks suddenly appeared on top of the nearby hills and began firing away at the snork. As AllStar runs away for dear life, all the Feral Snorks except Radio let out a taunting cheer as they held their guns up into the air.

Everyone who's watching can't believe their eyes on what the hidden cameras just recorded live.

A Feral Snork lend out his hand and AllStar grabbed it and is helped up to his feet, "Welcome to Hell AllStar!" yelled that Feral Snork.

"We've gone far enough, it's time to capture AllStar." says Radio as he approaches Occy's body, "To him, Occy is dead but to the world..."

Suddenly, Radio took out two electric devices and placed it on Occy's chest as Occy's Heart Rate meter appears on the screen along with the single flat line tone. "Clear!" yells Radio as he pumps an electronic charge into Occy. Occy's heart restarts after one try as his meter records his heart rate, the red octopus took a big gasp of breath before opening his eyes.

"Your finished Occy," says Radio as he picks him up with both hands and hands him to the Feral Snork, "Take him to the finish line and have him wait there for AllStar to arrive, the snork deserves mercy for once."

"What if Occy try to leave?" asked the Feral Snork.

"He won't, he's too weak to move." said Radio, "He'll stay there for the next 2 to 3 days, if AllStar is captured then take him back home."

"Yes sir," agrees the Feral Snork as he runs off with Occy in hand.

"No one, not even Dr. Strangesnork, Slugward, Bigweed, and the Snork Eaters, has done this gruesome act on AllStar before." says Radio to the camera, "And will never do it again ever since."

After running about a kilometer, AllStar collapses onto the ground underneath some bush and cried. He cried and he cried throughout the night, until he drifts to sleep. Everyone who's watching this as the cameras broadcast it life, remained silent till morning.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Ch 6: Insane For A Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

AllStar cried throughout the night, changing into a new position every few minutes. When the sun rose, AllStar's fever was broken and his temperature returned to normal as the infected wounds begin to heal. He sat up off of the ground and stared across the sea floor as the sun rises above. "Okay Radio, I'll play your game!" yelled AllStar at the top of his lungs at nothing, "I'll win this! I'll beat you!"

There was no response, but the snorks who stayed up all night watches as AllStar stood there like a mad man. Compared to a photo before the chase, he looks totally different from his past self. AllStar's eyes were pink and had dark circles around them, followed by bruise marks all over his body followed by a few infected wounds that are now healing. The tar that he contacted made his skin from a pretty yellow to a military olive green, he stood there with balled fist staring at the horizon panting for a few minutes before running off grunting.

He walks through a kelp forest and then into another bayou, pretty much ignoring everything there. Instead of using the map and compass, he's now relying on instinct and the sun to guide him through the harsh terrain. Awhile walking through the tar, AllStar tripped on something and falls flat onto the bubbling tar. Without saying anything, he got back up and checked what he tripped over.

By sticking his hand into the tar to feel around, he pulled out what appears to be an object shaped like a banjo. He looked at it carefully and see's that the strings are still intact, and the knobs that help tune the strings. AllStar plucked one of the strings and it made a sound, the banjo is still in good working order. "This would come in handy," said AllStar to himself as he tries to play a song on it.

Remarkably, AllStar played the banjo with perfection. As he plays a favorite song in the Outback with the banjo, the Neuroctopuses nearby heard the music. They sat in the tar and watched AllStar play the banjo as he walks out of the bayou and into the kelp forest, about a dozen Neuroctopuses followed AllStar awhile he plays the banjo. Calmed by the music, AllStar simply walks as he plays without having any problems.

As he walked through the forest, he knew that he was being followed by the Neuroctopuses but didn't bother to look behind him. As he walks through the forest, AllStar began to hear a villon play and stopped in his tracks along with the Neuroctopuses screeched to a halt. He stood there and listens, the villon music got louder and louder until finally a Feral Snork revealed himself.

"I'd got you snork!" he yelled, "Wait a minute."

AllStar just stood there staring at him as the Neuroctopuses began growling and they crawled towards him, the Feral Snork simply took off running screaming as the Neuroctopuses swarm him and strangled him with their tentacles. The Neuroctopuses soon let go of the Feral and moved on to the one playing the villon nearby, the scream that occurred later indicated that the Feral is taken care of.

AllStar approached the Feral Snork who was injured and lie helpless onto the ground, he immediately recognized the feral as the one who took shots at him and Occy at night one. AllStar raised the banjo over his said and the Feral Snork screams as he smashes his head with the banjo, killing the feral in the process.

For now, AllStar felt relieved for the first time in the chase. He leaves the dead Feral Snork behind for the Neuroctopus to "clean up", at Snorkland this is not the AllStar they once knew. "He killed him!" cried Casey, "And showed no mercy!"

"I think we lost him guys," muttered Dimmy.

"Woorro." tooted Tooter sadly.

Finally, AllStar took off running through the kelp forest. He has a lot of ground to make up and then he switched to the Snorkel on his head, after swimming for at least a few kilometers AllStar is nearly at the finish line. It wasn't long before he stumble upon more Feral Snorks and began to turn the tables on them, he managed to locate some of Radio's traps and rigged them up into a single area.

The Feral Snorks happened to walk right into it and AllStar detonated the explosives, a spectacular explosion ripped the Feral Snork's legs apart killing them in the process. AllStar managed to grab a couple of dismembered arms and walked off with them, he then heads off to a geyser and cooked the arms on top of it and ate them... ate them like a cave snork.

The act of cannibalism was witnessed by both Snorkland and The Outback, Radio wasn't surprised as he watched AllStar through binoculars and simply said, "It's bound to happen sooner or later."

AllStar continues to travel through the forest after finishing his "dinner", once in awhile he begins making crazy talk to himself saying usually nonsense. "The eyes are watching me," he says as he looks around, probably he figured out about the cameras, "So many snork eyes watching me! Where are they? WHERE ARE THEY!"

"Junior!" he screamed at a kelp tree, "I see you, I'd see you!"

AllStar then attacked the unfortunate kelp tree and used all his strength to uproot it then tossed it aside, then roared like King Kong before continuing on his path. "Occy, Occy, Occy, Occy, I see no red octopuppy but I see green instead." he mutters, "So many green, SO MANY GREEN!"

An hour later...

"They're out to get me, I hear them!" he screams and then he whispers, "I hear them."

Another hour later...

"AllStar is seeing stars," he said to himself, "I don't see stars, I see trees. I'm no star, what star are you talking about?"

And another hour later...

"There you is!" he screamed at an unfortunate Neuroctopus, "You won't take my brain, I'LL TAKE YOURS!"

AllStar charges at the Neuroctopus and it's eyes went big before swimming out of there as fast as he can, right until they got out of the Kelp Forest and back into the open Radio watches as AllStar grabs the Neuroctopus by their tentacles and broke it's jaw. Rex, who was injured and has the stub of his tentacle bandaged, can't bear to watch. "I'll show you not to steal my body." spat AllStar at the Neurocotpus as it screams, then proceeds to reach into it's broken mouth and pulled out,,, the stomach.

After killing the Neuroctopus with it's own stomach acid, AllStar stomped on it's remains and continues walking out into the open. "Blue Star?" he asked himself, "Where are you? This is AllStar and I'm going to be all over you!"

He stares over at the distance, and managed to pinpoint the flag with the blue star on it. "I see Star, I see reef!" sang AllStar, "I see Seaworthy Reef and AllStar Seaworthy is my name!"

"So he does remember who he is," says Radio to himself, "A blue star? For crying out loud!"

AllStar then see's Radio chases after him on the Sea Horse and said, "The Seaworthy who killed my pup, wants to take the reef all for himself. Oh no it's ma reef!"

The insane snork suddenly took off after the lake as Radio goes after him, Radio takes out his bean bag gun and began firing away at him. Round after round, blast after blast, AllStar just keep running and then moves on to swimming with his snorkel. Even hitting AllStar in the groin did not phase the determine snork, everyone in Snorktown began cheering him on.

"All... most... there..." muttered AllStar, "SNORK!"

Right as Radio is within reach of AllStar, he stopped. Everyone watching the screen simply sat there and gasped as Radio let him go away, when Corky saw this he then burst into a fit again. "All for nothing," he screamed, "Just entertainment!"

AllStar jumped onto the reef and cheered "Hurrah!" at the top of his lungs. Everyone in Snorkland, cheered in glory. But the celebration is short lived as Occy suddenly appeared on the reef, in okay condition. When AllStar saw him, he just stared at him with anger then muttered. "Red! Red! It's Junior's Attack Octopus!" he screamed as he grabs Occy and pinned him to the corral, shocking everyone except Radio.

"Damn, this get's better every day." he says to the camera.

"Junior sent you to kill me huh?" said AllStar sinisterly, "You won't shred me apart like newspaper!"

AllStar grabbed Occy with both of his hands around his neck and began to strangle him, Occy cried and screamed as he tried to get through to AllStar but it's obvious that he's now gone. Everyone watching were horrified at the sight, then suddenly AllStar stopped and let go of Occy. With a blank expression on his face, he collapsed to the ground with spirals in his eyes.

"Oh they got me?" he muttered.

Then a Feral Snork appeared out of nowhere and jumped on top of the corral, holding a blow gun in his hand. "Yee haw, I'd knew my straw will come in handy one day."

Occy started crying, but was cut short by another dart from the Feral Snork's "Straw" and Occy was knocked out as well. "Good job you hillbilly," says Radio as he hands him 50 Perals, "Spend it on that date coming up with you and that special someone in Snorkland."

"Hot digidy dam! I will Seaworthy!" he cheered as he runs off, "Yee Haw!"

"I love Hillbillies and Rednecks," mutters Radio as he looks down at AllStar, "Pappy, it's time to go home now. He he he." The camera then cuts off and the screens went blank, then a message appeared. "Celebration is postponed until AllStar Seaworthy and his octopus Occy regains consciousness."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Ch 7: Finally Seeing Stars

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

AllStar woke up with blurriness in his eyes, every part of his body ached horribly and he is having a massive headache. When his vision clears, he began to hear beeping sounds and discovered that he's hooked up to a machine that records his heart rate. Looking around some more, he see's that he's in his bedroom. Just when he's about to get up, a hand suddenly appeared out of nowhere and pressed down on his chest.

"Don't get up, you'll strain yourself." said a voice.

He looks to his right and see's Radio sitting there along with Rex, both of them had dark circles on their eyes and looked exhausted."What happened?" asked AllStar as he lays back down, "How long was I out?"

"Three weeks," said Radio, "I'm glad to see you back to your old self after what you went through."

Radio then turns towards the door then yelled, "He's up guys!"

Suddenly, the door opened and AllStar's friends and parents came through. Mrs. Seaworthy hugged AllStar and kissed him on the head, "Oh, I see you're okay baby," she said as she steps aside, "We thought you would never wake up."

"Is it over?" asked AllStar.

"Yup, it's over." said Radio.

"Wait, where's Occy!" cried AllStar, "Occy!"

Occy showed up through the door and swam, slowly, towards AllStar and licked him on the face as he pets his head. "Oh, I was just dreaming about you." said AllStar, "The dreams weren't good though."

"Does it involve killing Occy with a taser?" asked Radio.

"Yes, but how did you know?" asked AllStar.

"Those weren't dreams AllStar, they happened for real." said Dr. Gallio, "We've seen it ourselves, and you nor Occy seem to remember it."

"What happened?" asked AllStar.

"I drove you insane of course," said Radio, "Awhile you were in your delirium, you should have heard the things that came out of your mouth. You were, not who we thought you were before. You see AllStar, you were a Feral."

"A Feral Snork?" asked AllStar worriedly, "How?"

Radio then explains on what happened during the chase, he went through it quite fast as he pulled up a TV and played the footage shot by the hidden cameras. The look on AllStar's face was priceless as he saw himself looking like a caveman and eating Snork Arms, but the most horrifying parts when Occy got electrocuted and at the end AllStar strangled Occy before getting knocked out.

Occy of course couldn't remember it either, the look on his face was heartbreaking. "Now you see why I don't want your friends to tag along with you AllStar," said Radio, "It will end in a bloodbath and for Occy, it nearly did. Awhile Occy was in his delirium, he continues to cry and cry until finally fall into a coma and woke up just yesterday before you did."

"I was more worried about Occy then Rex, even though you chopped of one of his tentacles," said Radio, "Because Rex can heal and regenerate faster, but it's a death sentence to Occy. I told you the risk, and I threw what I got at you. Capture was not the goal, I was just driving you insane until you completely break down. Which you did, but I put you back together again."

Occy then whines as he show's the puppy dog face, "Why did you agree to such ordeals AllStar?" asked Radio, "You don't have to go through it you know."

AllStar simply sniffled and said, "I just wanted to spend time with you."

Radio hands him a tissue and AllStar blew his snorkel with it then disposed the tissue in the trash, "I would love to spend time with you to AllStar, and even going through the ordeal just to prove how desperate you are. You just have to let me go AllStar, your friends need you more than you need me. But not just that, the real reason why I don't want you to spend time with me is..."

"What is it?" asked AllStar.

"If you spend time with me, you might become just like Junior." said Radio, "More cocky and violent, and it won't take long before you to spend less and less time with your friends before finally not spending time with them at all. How do I know this? Just look what I did to you, the effects on being driven insane could become permanent ."

"Oh," mumbled AllStar.

"But however, that is in the Outback," said Radio, "If I spend time with you and your friends more, then everyone will be happy at the end."

"Thank you, Radio," said AllStar.

"Don't thank me AllStar, I've been here keeping an eye on you for the past three weeks." said Radio, "And boy, you were crapping yourself awhile you're in your coma so we have to improvise."

AllStar then looked under the covers and saw himself, butt naked underneath. Radio and Rex laughed along with everyone in the room, but not AllStar. "Hey, I'm not trying to be mean or anything." said Radio as AllStar puts down the covers.

"It's not that, I nearly killed Occy. My best friend for being originally Junior's pet." says AllStar as he stroke Occy's head.

"Yeah, but me and Rex go through this a lot." said Radio, "I remember that time where I nearly strangled him to death after both of us drank something we should haven't dank and we were having a delirium of our own, when we snapped out of it we can't remember what happened until we saw the video footage of us wrestling each other and I was in my underwear. And I cut off one of Rex's tentacles in the process, it thankfully grew back though."

"That's reasurring," said AllStar.

"I'll sit here and tell you a gazillion stories until you get better, don't worry about the media as I took care of it." said Radio.

He turned the TV back on and it showed Junior running around in circles outside butt naked, as he speaks gibberish. On the bottom of the screen it says, "Governor's Son Addicted To Duck Tape."

"Don't asked how I did it, you'll sleep better tonight if I didn't tell you how I did it." said Radio.

Suddenly, they heard a banjo playing and a Orange Feral Snork broke through the window. He got up to his feet and faces the group and took a breath, "AllStar Seaworthy!" he says in his southern accent, "We'd Feral Snorks of the Outback recognized you as one of our own after you'd eat one of us, come visit us sometime we get lonely out here. We never had this much fun ever since we'd blow into a snork's snorkel and his head exploded, we'll see you later YEE HAW!"

As fast as he came, the Feral Snork leaps out another window and runs off. "They were singing about you day to day, saying how AllStar Was Seeing Stars." said Radio.

"I didn't see any stars," said AllStar.

For some reason, that same Feral Snork leaped back into the window and pulled out a club then smacked AllStar on top of the head with it before jumping back out the window. AllStar had stars circling his head with his eyes cross, "Oh now I see stars, and they're pretty stars." muttered AllStar before he collapsed and passes out again. Everyone except his parents laughed as hard as they can, "Well, I guess he finally earned his name." said Radio as he pulls off the covers and looked at AllStar's rear, "Don't tell him that the bruised size stars are still there guys, let's let him find out for himself."

**THE END**


End file.
